


Make it official.

by rafaelgrant



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, boyfriend - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:07:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22163794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rafaelgrant/pseuds/rafaelgrant
Summary: Liam wants to know where him and Theo stand.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 8
Kudos: 95





	Make it official.

“What are we doing?” Liam rose the question as his head gently slided up on the pillow, searching Theo’s eyes. His rough, yet delicate fingers wandering though the boys smooth strings. Somehow having his head on Theo’s lap seemed even more comfortable than anywhere else, even his own bed.

Theo lowered him head and strained the corner of his lips up, their eyes locked. “We’re chilling.” he giggled, shrugging his shoulders. Liam rolled his eyes up, turning his sight away.

“No, I mean this,“ his index finger pointed at Theo and then back at him. “What are we?”

“We…” Theo leaned over and put his lips on Liam’s forehead and then went back up, a soft smack. “Are Theo and Liam.” even though Liam knew he was joking, he couldn’t repress the gasp of exasperation. “Jeez, I’m kidding! You’re so feisty all the time. Do you wanna a real answer?” Liam sighed, moving his head tenderly on the pillow. “You’re Liam, my boyfriend. And I’m Theo, the sexier, smarter, out-of-this-world charming boyfriend. Happy now?” he probed with a smirk.

“You’re a douchebag!” Liam cursed.

Theo nodded. “Whatever makes you not yell at me, I gladly am.”

Liam looked back up, his eyes filled with antecipation and eagerness. “Do you mean it, though?”

Theo frowned his forehead. “Uhm, that I’m a douchebag? I’m wouldn’t put it that way–”

“No!” Liam barked, biting his lower lip. “I mean the boyfriend thing. Is it official?”

“You know, just ‘cuz it isn’t on Facebook- doesn’t mean we weren’t official.” he assured, moving his hand through Liam’s hair. “And yes, we are official. As long as we don’t kill each other off in the process, that is.”

Liam seemed reassured enough to pull himself up and sit on the pillow, his legs sprad open, facing Theo, his hands on the back of his head as their lips touched stormemly.


End file.
